Chapter 46
Mastema Underground (マステマ・サブナード, Masutema sabunādo) is the 46th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary: The Chapter introduces us to an elevator going straight to Hell, Chidaruma is asking serious questions to Asu, who's chained to his chair, the Devil lord demands to know why he would hide the existence of such a powerful magic user like Nikaido, one capable to manipulate time from them, the pork face Devil adamantly replies that natural born Devils like Chidaruma would never understand, infuriated, the Devil lord break Asu's face with a single punch, making clear that indeed he doesn't know, and that's why he was asking, leaving him to bleed while the elevator reach Hell. At the same time, in the wrecked city where they were teleported, Kaiman, anger at Asu for sent them in such a far away curses him in the middle of the city as Nikaido tries to explain he did it on purpose so nobody would see them and tell En their location, find them and make her contract regrow, making them enemies again. She finds the city's subway and to their surprise, they are in Mastema, the city destroyed by En in his showdown with The Cross-Eyes Boss, as they go inside the subway and find a whole shopping center, a young girl approach them from behind and Kaiman grabs her by the throat demanding to know ho she was, the poor girl desperately ensure them she was indeed, a friend. She introduces herself as a Cross-Eyes like Kaiman (the lizard head and Nikaido play along with her) she explains that after the destruction of the upper part of the city, those who can't use magic uses the underground as home, and she works for a man called Maki, the Cross-Eyes in charge of the Black Powder deals in the city. They proceed to a pawn shop in order to get some new clothes and weapons, where the owned warns the young girl, called Natsuki, to not get involved with the Cross-Eyes, because she sees them as nothing more than scammers who takes money from paupers for some Black Powder, the girls assures the old lady that's a misunderstand, and the Cross-Eyes wants to help people who can't use magic. As Kaiman finds a box with some strangely familiar clothes, ''Natsuki finds Maki, who punch and insults her to go back to work, the little sorceress is still ok with this as her boss to sell more black powder, to her dismay, is indeed fake as Maki blatantly express how the people of Mastema are a bunch of desperate idiots who would buy even fake stuff like this. She stood with her believes as The Cross-Eyes sell Powder to help people, this angered her boss, who started to hit her mercilessly until Kaiman appeared, and together slaughtered Maki, Natsuki using her hooks to torn apart his waist and Kaiman sliced his head with his new bayonet knives. The little Cross-Eyes, even against Kaiman's suggestions, decided to tag along with them to go and meet the other officers in Berith, as we see Nikaido with the pawn shop owner holding her leg demanding her to pay for the clothes and weapons. Characters '''Main Characters' * Kaiman * Nikaido * Natsuki * Maki Minor Characters * Chidaruma * Asu * En (mentioned) * The Cross-Eyes Boss (mentioned) Trivia * This is Natsuki debut chapter * Also Maki's debut aand last appearance, serves you right maki! * The Top officers of the Cross-Eyes pawned some of the boss belongings, and ''other people clothes, ''as Kaiman found out. Category:Chapters